


i'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

by pandorika



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorika/pseuds/pandorika
Summary: Все это до одурения глупо, они с Олегом просто хорошие друзья. И все что происходит между ними – чисто дружеское. Ну да, порой он мог прилично зависнуть, рассматривая брюнета. Или даже просто заслушавшись его речью. Все что говорил Олег было «вкусно», как выразился однажды Макс. Выразился и исчез в неизвестном направлении, оставив Дени в одиночестве размышлять над вкусовыми качествами Тернового. Будто ему и без этого не хватало забот.





	i'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

Переезды, репетиции, бесконечный поток кричащих, искренне радующихся и радующих этим людей. Большая, шумная компания участников шоу, ставших за его время настоящими друзьями. И отели, отели, отели. Первое время Дени по-настоящему уставал от такого количества событий, а потом даже как-то привык. В конце концов, все это почти не отличалось от их бытия в Меркурии, разве что все были немного меньше похожи на Рапунцель, и немного больше — на супер-крутых блогеров. Серьезно, стоило им покинуть стены башни, как поток информации, помещающийся на ладони, захлестнул всех и сразу. Он узнал много вещей, которые ему так хотелось узнать пока они были отрезаны от мира, но также узнал и то, чего знать бы ему не хотелось. По крайней мере, так он себе говорил.

Парень старался не думать обо всем этом, и, признаться честно, получалось довольно сносно — порой учеба и работа будто сговаривались, решая навалиться на Даниила одновременно, и сметали его, будто лавина заблудившегося в горах лыжника. В такие дни ему не хотелось не то что думать о чем-то постороннем, ему не хотелось даже моргать, дышать, функционировать в принципе. А вот когда начался тур, свободного времени подприбавилось, равно как и места для мыслей в голове. И все еще парню удавалось загнать, казалось бы, постыдные порывы куда-то на задворки своего сознания. Порой он сам удивлялся своей выдержке.

Но судьба обернулась против него в одном из городов, когда выяснилось, что ребят расселяют в номера по двое. Конечно же, Дени выпала честь делить свою комнату с Олегом. С дорогим Олежкой, которого он пытался выбросить из головы последние пару месяцев. Безуспешно, как выяснилось, ибо слишком внимательный взгляд его теплых, шоколадных глаз преследовал парня повсюду, даже когда он просто закрывал глаза.

Даниил часто задавался вопросом — только ли внимание скрывалось в этих глазах, и также часто одергивал себя. Все это до одурения глупо, они с Олегом просто хорошие друзья. И все что происходит между ними — чисто дружеское. Ну да, порой он мог прилично зависнуть, рассматривая брюнета. Или даже просто заслушавшись его речью. Все что говорил Олег было «вкусно», как выразился однажды Макс. Выразился и исчез в неизвестном направлении, оставив Дени в одиночестве размышлять над вкусовыми качествами Тернового. Будто ему и без этого не хватало забот. Вообще Свобода с настойчивостью Чеширского кота бомбил парня подобными фразами, волнуя его неокрепшую психику, и без того измученную временем, проведенным под камерами реалити. Все это, еще до прочитанных фанфиков, вселяло в его светлую голову мысли о том, что Олежка нравится ему, пожалуй, намного больше, чем просто друг. Скорее, как объект симпатий. Чего, естественно, быть не могло. Ведь они просто хорошие друзья. Главное — напоминать себе об этом как можно чаще.

Теперь Даниил повторял эти слова как мантру, ведь он остался наедине с Олегом. То есть вообще наедине. Кроме них в этом номере был разве что залетевший через окно и притаившийся на потолке комар. О нем Дени пока не знал, поэтому считал, что они с брюнетом вдвоем. И эта мысль вызывала какую-то непонятную дрожь во всем теле, как перед ответственным экзаменом или походом к зубному врачу. Но Олежка не был похож на сварливого профессора или зловещего доктора в халате, и эта мысль немного успокаивала. Или это был размеренный, низкий голос парня, что-то вполголоса рассказывающего Даниилу, который отвечал ему односложными предложениями или кивками. Все это время он косился на две односпальные кровати, сдвинутые друг с другом. Они стояли так, когда парни заселились в номер и на вопрос Олега: «Оставим так или раздвинем?», Даня ответил «О-оставим!», потому что его вдруг резко перестала прельщать перспектива что-либо раздвинуть вместе с Олегом.

О последствиях своего решения он, конечно, не подумал, отчего теперь и страдал, разглядывая комара, притаившегося на стене. Спать не хотелось совершенно. Дени мучали одновременно две мысли: почему он, черт возьми, такой любопытный и почему именно Олег. И что он никогда, никогда в жизни больше не будет следовать советам Кристины. Три мысли. И эти три мысли терпели всевозможные метаморфозы, стоило парню в очередной раз уловить дыхание брюнета, лежащего буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Отчего-то Даниил был уверен, что друг уже давно спит и видит десятый сон, поэтому старался делать все как можно тише, даже дышать тише. Но лежать на одном боку, особенно когда не спишь — отвратительнейшая мысль — у парня затекло все, что теоретически могло, но он упорно пялился в стену, прогоняя из головы непрошенные мысли.

_Какого черта я такой любопытный?_  
_Зачем я вообще послушал Кристину?_  
_Почему именно Олег?_

Раз за разом спрашивал себя Даниил, а в голове невольно вспыхивали картинки, заботливо помещенные ему в голову случайным пользователем интернета с причудливым ником. И вовсе ему не хотелось представлять, как загорелые руки Олега обвиваются вокруг него, притягивая ближе. Тем более не хотелось думать о том, как его горячее дыхание щекочет прохладную кожу, заставляя все внутри сжаться. Естественно, не хотелось представлять, как подушечки пальцев брюнета скользят по его телу, исследуя его, будто пытаясь запомнить каждую мелочь. И уж точно, совершенно точно не хотелось думать о его губах, накрывающих его собственные. Не говоря уже о других картинках, которые заставляли его краснеть с ног до головы. О таком он не мог подумать даже в своих самых смелых мечтах.

Даня громко вздохнул. Он хотел бы простонать от бессилия, но будить друга не хотелось, поэтому он воздержался от лишних звуков. Наконец, не в силах более рассматривать стену, он перевернулся на другой бок.

Перевернулся и тут же встретился с внимательным взглядом темных, практически черных в ночи, глаз. В голове как назло истошно завопил маленький Хабиб. _Ты задела мое сердце, черноглазая моя._ Задел, еще как. Все это, вкупе с картинками, наводняющими разум, заставило Даниила покрыться густым румянцем, благо что в темноте его не было видно.

— Ой, О-Олежка, ты не спишь, — вполголоса озвучил он свое шокирующее открытие.

— Уснешь тут с тобой, — пробурчал брюнет. — Ты же пыхтишь как паровоз, — продолжил он и облизал губы, заставив Даню испустить протяжный вздох.

_Какого черта, Олег?_

Он вдруг задался вопросом — неужели такие мысли никогда не проносились в голове Тернового? Неужели только Даниил страдает от всех этих воображаемых сценок? Неужели ему никогда не хотелось воплотить их в жизнь? Он ведь тоже читал все это. Мысли в голове парня проносились со скоростью света. Почему-то именно сейчас его безграничной выдержке решил прийти конец. Именно сейчас он подумывал о том, что ничего же не будет, если он хотя бы попытается. Это же Олежка. Максимум, что он может сделать — мягко, своим прекрасным голосом расскажет Дане о том, как сходить в пешее путешествие к одному органу. Так ведь? Сапсан его мыслей был остановлен вопросом Олега.

— Так ты чего не спишь, Дынька? — и ухмыльнулся. Подумать только! И снова посмотрел своим внимательным взглядом. В голове Дени стремительно пронеслись воображаемые в течение последнего часа картинки, а горле вдруг пересохло.

— Да-а, я тут думал… — ответил он.

— Ммм? — тут же промычал Олег, изобразив на лице крайнее удивление.

— Я думал, — заключил Даниил.

— Поменьше бы ты думал, Даня, побольше бы спал, — улыбнувшись, ответил брюнет, зачем-то протягивая к нему руки, зачем-то притягивая очень близко к себе и зачем-то взъерошивая волосы. — Рассказывай, что беспокоит эту светлую голову.

Даня перестал дышать, очутившись так близко к Олегу. Он не знал куда деть руки, а его лицо оказалось в опасной близости от лица парня. И, если с руками он более менее разобрался, коснувшись Олега где только мог, то что делать с этим он так и не решил. Ну ведь ничего же не будет?

— Я лучше покажу, ладно? — выдохнул Дени и, хитро изворачиваясь в объятиях Олега, коснулся его губ своими.

Он не думал о том, чтобы превратить это в нечто большее, а просто поддался секундному порыву. Однако брюнету этого оказалось достаточно и, еще сильнее притянув парня к себе, он принялся углублять поцелуй, погружая Дени в состояние необъяснимого блаженства, когда он не мог объяснить — происходит ли все это на самом деле или это лишь очередной сон? Его губы мягко сминали губы Даниила, а влажный, горячий язык ворвался в его рот, исследуя его. Парень отвечал как мог, пусть не так умело, но все же с желанием — раз уж подвернулась такая возможность, то почему бы не воспользоваться ею сполна? Когда рука Олега забралась под майку Даниила, а его пальцы пробежались по позвоночнику, парень, не сдержавшись, выгнул спину и тихонько простонал в поцелуй. Он готов был поклясться, что брюнет ухмыльнулся в ответ на все это.

Но все хорошие вещи имеют свойство заканчиваться, вот и парни, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Даня отчаянно пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание, пряча лицо в подушку, а Олег снова потрепал его по голове, взъерошивая и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы.

— Да, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — многообещающе заключил он, рассматривая парня своим внимательным взглядом.

Даниил решил, что он расскажет и обязательно покажет Олегу снова, о чем еще он думал этой ночью.


End file.
